Lost Girl ECCWF
by Deabs
Summary: This is a piece I am working on that takes place in the universe of Lost Girl but, it involves characters from an e-fed called ECCWF. All characters are strictly fictional.


It was a sunny day outside of my house as I sat there on the couch in this awful place I called an apartment. Mel, who is my best friend is in what is supposed to be the kitchen getting something to drink. I sat there waiting for six o'clock to finally get here. We were going down to the Dal to meet up with Mel's siblings and our friend Andy. More on them later. Mel comes over and sits down on the couch next to me. I look at her and simply smile. I decide to lie down and put my head in her lap. She never seemed to mind when I did it so, why the hell not right?

"I can't wait to go and hang out with gang later," I said to Mel.

"Me too," she responded while she started nonchalantly stroking my hair.

I really did enjoy it when Mel started stroking my hair. She really was my best friend in the whole wide world. I can't believe that she would want to be associated with someone like myself. In case I forgot to tell you, I am a succubus. What is a succubus you ask? Well, I prey on sexual Chi. It makes me stronger. Also, I have one hell of sex drive. Mel was a siren. She had the ability to calm people down by whistling. Amy looks at the clock and sees that it is a quarter til six. Amy sits up and looks at Mel.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late," I say to Mel.

"Let's go then Ames," Mel says to me.

We finish up getting ready and head out the door. We hop into a beat up and rusted Ford. I get into the driver's side and start the car up after a few tries. I speed away towards the Dal to meet up with the gang. After about fifteen minutes, we get there. The two of us walk into the door and there we see Mel's sisters Michelle and Uriella and her brother Lucien. The three of them were sitting in a corner table and Uriella waves over towards us. I wave back and the two of us walk over to the table.

Uriella, a bacchae was sitting next to me. She was my favorite of the group favorite partner. Bacchae' were just as crazy in bed as a succubus could be. They also threw the greatest parties that somehow always ended up in an orgy. Next to her was Michelle. Michelle was a shapeshifter. She could change herself to look like either sex and change her skin color and orientation at will. Beside Michelle was Lucien. He was a Fire Fae. This one really is self explanatory. The guy can control fire. He can do whatever he wants when he wants with fire.

"How's it hanging ladies and guy," I ask them with a huge smile on her face.

"Great now that you are here Amy," Uriella says smiling at me.

"Good," Lucien said, "I haven't set anything on fire for two days!"

"It's about damn time you start controlling yourself brother," Mel says to him with a laugh.

"Yeah, I wonder where Lucy and Andy are at," Michelle says, "They were supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago."

"Maybe they are out on a case," Uriella says.

"And they didn't call me," I say with a chuckle.

The two of them usually gave me a call when they were on a case and needed help getting some information out of people. It was strange that this time, they didn't even call me. I was wondering and hoping that the two of them were alright.

With that, Andy and Lucy walk in the door and join the rest of the group at the table. Lucy was a valkyrie. Valkyries were creatures that could drive doubt and intimidation into anyone that stands in their way. It has also been noted that they can wake people who are in a death like state. Andy, was a wolf-shifter. The name really does speak for itself. He can change into a wolf. He also has the ability to be able to smell the scent of any Fae that are nearby.

"Sorry we're late guys," Lucy said as she sat down next to Mel, "We got tied up in a case because this asshole thought that it could be Fae related."

"I smelled Fae on the victim. It looked like a feeding gone wrong," Andy said to her.

"Who gives a rat's ass," Mel said to them, "The group is all here now. Let's drink it up some!"

We all sound off in agreement as the waitress brings us over some beer. We sit there talking and having a great time. I'm drinking a little bit faster than the rest and feel myself starting to get a little tipsy. That is never a good thing for me. The sex drive goes up another notch for me and it is almost like I have to get laid right this second or I could go all berserk and cause some chaos.

"Amy, you doing alright," Uriella asks me.

"I'll be fine Uri. Just, the sexual energy in this place is starting to go off the charts and it is driving me nuts," I confess to her.

"I can help you with that," Uriella says with a smile.

"Maybe later," I says, "I want to hang with you guys for a bit. Plus, I don't feel like I need to feed right now."

"Wow, actually turning down sex," Andy says with a laugh.

"Bite me," I say back.

"When, where, and how hard Amy," Andy says with a smirk.

"Stop it Andy. Why the hell do you have to be such an ass towards Amy," Mel asks him.

"Maybe it is because I turned him down when he wanted to be my boyfriend," I say with a smile, "Or the fact that I would rather sleep with someone else before I sleep with him ever again. You guys decide for yourselves."

"Burn," Lucy exclaims, "I told you not to be such an asshole towards a succubus if you wanted pussy on a regular basis."

"Kiss my ass Lucy," Andy snaps at her.

"Don't get lippy with me asswipe," Lucy says to her, "Do I need to show you my true form again?"

Andy shudders and all of us let out a laugh.

"Dear God, I don't need to see that again," Andy says.

"Then shut the hell up asshole," Lucy tells him.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone right now," I say to the two of them, "Can't we just go one day without some sort of argument breaking out between you two?"

"Sorry Amy," Andy says to me, "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I need to take a walk," I say to them, "I'll be back in a little bit."

I stand up and walk out the door. I couldn't be in there anymore I just couldn't be around all that fighting and I could feel the sexual tension between Lucy and Andy. I have said for months now that they need to finally just break down and fuck each other. I continue to walk down the road clearing my head of everything.

"Walking all by yourself I see you succu-bitch," said a familiar voice.

"Well hey there Rachel," I said not even having to turn around. I knew who it was. It was Mel's sister Rachel. Now, she was the only one of the siblings that decided to become Dark Fae. Rachel was a Mesmer. I hated mesmers, they could control your actions with their mind. Rachel has been a pain in my ass for years now.

"Don't you know that it is dangerous for a beautiful woman like yourself to be walking out here alone? You never know who could lurking in the alleys," Rachel said to me.

"Don't you know that it isn't polite to interrupt a lady while she is out taking a walk," I said to her still not looking at her, "What the hell do you want anyways you little bitch?"

"I just wanted to talk with everyone's favorite little succubus," Rachel says with a bit of a dark tone in her voice. I was kind of worried; I knew Rachel never just wanted to talk.

"You want to talk, I know what you mean by talk," I say as I finally turn around to face that thorn in my side Rachel, "I know you want to kick my ass."

"What makes you think that my dear Amy," Rachel asks me with a smirk on her face that let me know that something was about to happen.

"Isn't that the way this normally goes," I ask Rachel with a grin on my face, "You show up, we chat it up a little and then we fight."

My eyes turn an icy blue as I stand there ready to fight this bitch. Rachel and I stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. I'm waiting for her to make the first move because I know that if I do, it will only come back to bite me in the ass. Rachel still hasn't made her move yet so; I say fuck it and decide to go in. I take one step and then I stop dead in my tracks.

"God damn it," I yelled out, "When the hell are you going to fight fair?"

"When have you known me to fight fair Amy," Rachel says with a smile, "You know I don't like to actually get my hands dirty."

"You know, I really do loathe you Rachel," I said still not able to move from the spot I was standing in.

"Aw, I love you too Amy," Rachel replied back with sarcasm in her voice.

I suddenly feel my arm being raised and my hand balling into a fist. I try to fight it but, she is so powerful that even the mightiest of Fae couldn't stop what was about to happen to me. I let out a sigh because I knew what was going to happen next. I was about to kick my own ass. The fist comes down as hard as I could swing it and hits me right in the stomach taking the wind right out of me. I then see my fist coming right at my head. I try to move out of the way but, I just can't move any part of my body that Rachel doesn't want to move. The punch comes in and hits me square on the nose. I feel the warmth of blood running down my face from that punch.

"Having fun yet succu-bitch," Rachel asks me with an evil laugh tacked on at the end for effect.

"So much," I say to her very sarcastically.

Rachel then forces me to walk over to the building on my right. My head is facing the brick wall and I know this isn't going to end well for me. I feel my head lean back a little bit and then fly forward into the brick wall. My head bounces off the brick wall a few times before Rachel stops it. I feel myself getting dizzy probably from a concussion. My vision starts to get blurry as I feel the blood running down my face. I don't know how much more I will be able to take before I end up passing out or dying. Rachel bashes my head against the wall one last time as I feel myself starting to black out from all the blood loss.

"Get away from her you bitch," I could hear someone yell out.

I felt Rachel's grasp over me release and I hit the ground blacking out.


End file.
